To Remeber is to Forget
by Via Arterus
Summary: Beast Boy is thought to be dead after a rescue mission goes wrong, and the Teen Titans spend months looking for him. 2 years after the accident, a brown haired, emerald eyed teen appears... I despise summaries XP....Rated M for some future chapters.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! I wish I did though….evil rich people….or wait….are they rich?...hmmm…**

'**Ello! Your innocent, Psychopath narrator is here! BWAHAHAHAHA! Anywayz, even though I have yet to finish…..or even barely begun my other fic, I wanted to start writing this one before I forgot it!...Yea….its been in my head for a couple months now, so cha….. It's a Beast Boy story… rating is high just in case… The story does seem to get kinda …I dunno…mature…in a different way…anywayz, hope u like! Oh and yes I am gonna cont. my other fic, so no worries!**

_

* * *

__The smoke was as thick as a deep fog, threatening, choking the breath out of anyone in its way. It was a blanket of dark grey that hid the chaos among it from innocent eyes. It was poisoning—a smell of gas ad fire. It came along with the metallic rain and spread its contents in the black water below. _

_The metallic fragments of what used to be a boat, kept raining as the flames became evident through the foggy smoke. An eerie silence arose through the chaotic mist, but was quickly broken, by the shrill cry of a child. A cry of pain, loss, and despair that soon turned into that of complete screams._

_A figure alone in those black murkey depths, completely engulfed in the dense air. Too small to be that of a grown person, it let out painfull sobs and moans that filled the silence. It's eyes cast towards the wreck, when once more, a crackling sound and then, the whole sea was blinded by another blast from the carnage admist its ways. For one more time, everything went black…_

……

Beast Boy layed awake in his bed, beads of sweat tainting his currently pale, green face as he glared at the ceiling above him. His brows were furrowed and his breath was heavy as he became lost in a sea of thoughts. His eyes fluttered for a brief moment as he regained normality and shifted onto his side on his bed. He looked at the alarm clock on his bedside stand—it read 4:59 am.

A sigh escaped his parted lips as he shifted onto his back again, laying a sweaty hand on his forehead. Thoughts of the dream replayed in his head and he couldn't help but shiver at the mental scars they left. He couldn't do anything about it anymore. The problem was way beyond his reach. All he could do was let out another sigh of depression.

The young changeling sat up on his matress and swung his feet off the edge of the bed. He gave a yawn and hopped off the top bunk. Walking towards his closet, he stretched his arms then flung them to his sides as he gave a little grunt of relief. He opened the sliding doors and picked out a clean pair of boxers, and pulled out his towel.

"Since I can't get anymore sleep, guess I'll start my morning with a nice cold shower" he said to himself.

Beast Boy left his room and walked on bare footed down the hall way to the bathroom. He was wearing his night clothes—a white wife-beater shirt, and a comfortable pair of black, sleeping boxers. He really didn't care who saw him like that. It wasn't as if anyone would be awake at that hour on a Saturday, especially since it was their day off.

When he reached the bathroom and got inside, he locked the door and undressed, jumping into the shower. The feel of the water droplets being sprayed over his chest, head, and back gave him a great sense of relief and pleasure as all the worries he had were washed away.

After awhile, he turned off the water, found his towel and began to dry himself. He grabbed his fresh boxers and put them on as he strode over to the sink and snatched his toothbrush and a bottle of toothpaste. Bb brushed his teeth, rinsed and then dried his wet face. When he was done, he collected his garments and strode on back to his room.

Once there, the changeling threw his dirty cloths in a large mound of dirty laundry and laughed.

"And I thought I had matured in keeping things clean"

He opened his closet and looked into the mirror he had attached to the door. He was no longer the scrawny preteen that he used to be. He had grown into a well built, 17 year old teen. His arms had become a bit more bulkier than they used to be and he had nicely toned abs—though not the humongous type body builders or weight lifters had. He now held the face of a growing teen instead of his old child-like look. His hair was now a bit longer and was always spiked back slightly.

Beast Boy slightly turned his head and saw the 2 piercings that his left ear had. He had gotton those on his 16th birthday. At his party, Wally (Kid Flash) had told him about a new tattoo and piercing shop in town that Jinx had gone to. He offered him a gift card, and BB just couldn't help but check the place out. He took Raven with him because she was the only one that was free that night. After getting a compliment from her on his new look, he went a few days later for another one.

Beast Boy sighed at the memory. How he wished he could somehow spend more time with Raven. She was still her old self, seclusion and all. He had always found her as something to admire for her uniqueness. And he had always faced the fact, that he had a major crush on the Goth girl… though he never had the courage to ask her.

"Wow," he laughed "At times thinking about her, makes me feel like I'm in a Soap Opera…"

He turned away from the mirror and reached for a pair of camo baggy shorts, and a brown T-shirt that read: "I'm multi-Talented—I can talk and annoy you at the same time!"

Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh at it every time he wore it.

"That's me!" he exclaimed "The one and only Beast boy! Comic relief of the Teen Titans…"

He felt a sharp pang in his pride. He shook his head with a gloomy expression and sighed. Over the past couple of months, the same thing kept happening. On some occasions, he would shake it off, but on others, he would feel a deep pain in his heart. He felt like a fraud at those times, and wished he could show the true being behind the joyful mask he wore. This time, it was no different.

Beast Boy looked at his bedside clock. 5:56 am.

"Ol' wonder Boy should be up in a few… No doubt that Star would be right behind him." He sighed again.

"Cy will most likely sleep till noon…Unless he's got some things to do. And Raven--"

Beast Boy was distracted by the sounds of faint footsteps coming towards his door, then the sound of someone taking in a deep breath. There was a knock on his door followed by it sliding back to reveal a dark figure with half shaking knees. Emerald eyes met teary, violet ones and locked into a stare. Realization hit the green teen.

"Ra…Raven?" he questioned.

With out a word the figure stepped back and the doors closed faster than usual. Beast Boy, filled with shock, bolted to it and opened the iron barrier and with the speed of a cheetah, jumped into the hall, turning his head left and right. The figure was gone.

_What the hell was that about? _he thought as he closed his still open door and strode towards the kitchen. _Was that Raven? Why was she so scared then? Most of all, WHY THE FUCK DID SHE BARGE INTO MY ROOM!_

Beast Boy clutched his stomach as his thoughts were interrupted by a hungry growl. He slowly began to stagger towards the kitchen as the hunger began to rule him. His face lit up as he reached his destination, the doors slid open and his hands dropped to his sides. His heart was thumping at an amazing speed as his face flashed a deep crimson.

Asleep on thecushions of the living room couch, lay the young figure of Raven, bathed by the first rays of sunlight hitting the horizon.

**

* * *

****AN: Reviews are much appreciated! And if it sounds corny… don't hesitate to say so! X3**


End file.
